<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Баки Барнс и почти невыполнимая миссия by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050696">Баки Барнс и почти невыполнимая миссия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drinking Games [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Skinny!Steve, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>постЭГ, фиксит. Стив действует Баки на нервы. Ничего нового.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drinking Games [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Баки Барнс и почти невыполнимая миссия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таблицу со штампами можно увидеть здесь:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715041/chapters/62439025</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Я убью его”, –  думает Баки, когда Беннер считает до пяти, но Стив не появляется на платформе. </p><p>“Я убью его”, –  думает он, когда замечает старика, сиротливо сидящего на скамейке. Баки так зол, что отправляет Сэма вперед в качестве парламентера. Стив машет перед ним обручальным кольцом, сдает Щит и бодро спрашивает:</p><p>–  Ну что, у вас тут есть приличный дом престарелых поблизости?</p><p>Через полчаса они мчатся в красном седане Уилсона, в зловещем молчании. Стив кряхтит на каждой кочке. Он говорит:</p><p>–  Может, включим радио? </p><p>На первой же волне звучит песня. Это рэп, и парень поет что-то о том, как он отшлепает свою девчонку. Стив отворачивается к окну. Баки видит его лицо в отражении. В этом лице вся мировая скорбь и осуждение. </p><p>Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, Роджерс.</p><p>Баки снимает для них квартиру в Бруклине. На первом этаже, потому что Стив не любит пользоваться лифтами. И вообще всем, что имеет кнопки. В этой квартире светло, просторно и есть поручни в ванной. </p><p>–  Ваш отец просто душка, –  замечает риэлтор. Она пообщалась со Стивом буквально пару минут и уже очарована. Баки скалится в ответ, так, что она быстро уходит.</p><p>Они просто живут. Ходят по магазинам и в парк, кормить белок. Слушают радиоспектакли. Заводят рыбок, потом черепаху. Баки вне себя от ярости. Стив кажется безмятежным.</p><p>Он всегда отлично притворялся.</p><p>Баки слышит, как по ночам он ворочается с боку на бок. Слышит, как скрипит его кровать. Или это кости скрипят. Скорее уж кости –  ведь Баки купил ему самый приличный ортопедический матрас с независимыми пружинами. </p><p>Стив просыпается рано. Всегда так было, а теперь он встает до рассвета. Шаркает тапками по квартире. Издает много других раздражающих звуков. Баки слушает, скорчившись под одеялом. Стив ворчит себе под нос, пытаясь разобраться с кофеваркой. Баки бы проснулся, если бы спал. Но он все равно не спит из–за кошмаров. </p><p>У них теперь разные спальни.</p><p>У них появляется пакет с пакетами. Стив хмурится, когда Баки освобождает от упаковок каждый чертов продукт из магазина.</p><p>–  Разумное потребление, Бак, –  говорит он сварливо. –  Этому миру не нужно столько пластика. </p><p>Стив много кашляет. Баки заставляет его пить витамины. </p><p>В целом, ничего особо не изменилось.</p><p>–  Это похоже на старые добрые времена, –  говорит Стив, когда они смотрят Дискавери, замотавшись в пледы на диване.</p><p>–  Скорее на старые, чем на добрые, –  огрызается Баки.</p><p>Но проходит время, и он больше не злится. Это чертова суперспособность Роджерса –  что бы он ни натворил, Баки не может злиться по-настоящему. </p><p>Он водит его во все хипстерские места, где заказывает киноа с кольраби и паннакоту на десерт, просто чтобы подразнить Стива. </p><p>–  Карамельно-тыквенный мокко для Стива и Баки, –  кричит бариста за стойкой.</p><p>–  Кто такой Баки? –  спрашивает Стив рассеянно, и Баки холодеет, пока это придурок не начинает смеяться. –  Ага, попался!</p><p>“Я убью его”, –  думает Баки.</p><p>Стив зачеркивает дни на бумажном календаре, потому что не знает, как разблокировать Старкофон. И однажды он говорит:</p><p>–  Прогуляемся? </p><p>Это должно быть пробежкой, но Сэм носится в одиночестве, пока они со Стивом плетутся бесконечно медленно. Они добираются до проклятой скамейки в кустах, и там уже кто-то сидит.</p><p>–  Да ты издеваешься, –  выдыхает Баки, застыв на месте. Они отправляют Сэма парламентером. Парень пытается ввязаться с ним в драку, так что Баки приходит на помощь.</p><p>–  Я и тебе наваляю, придурок, –  заявляет малютка Стиви Роджерс, сжав свои кулачки. Затем его взгляд смягчается. –  А, это ты, Бак. А что за дохлый енот у тебя на лице, твоя борода?</p><p>Им приходится решать проблему со спальнями. Старый Стив и мелкий спорят до хрипоты, кто ляжет на диване. В конечном счете, там засыпает Баки. Хотя он, разумеется, не спит. Сомкнул глаза на секунду –  и вот уже душит кого-то спросонья. </p><p>–  Что ты здесь делаешь, сопляк? –  хрипит Баки, отдернув руку. Роджерс выглядит взъерошенным, упрямым и совсем не испуганным. У него с собой подушка. </p><p>–  Я ведь сказал, что буду спать на диване! –  говорит он мрачно. На его шее расплываются синяки –  отпечатки пальцев Баки. </p><p>Железная рука калибруется в ужасе, когда Баки видит эти отметины. Чувство вины так ужасно, что он хочет отгрызть себе голову и положить в холодильник на сохранение. </p><p>–  Не обращайте на меня внимания! –  шаркает мимо жизнерадостный старик Роджерс. –  Я просто водички решил попить.</p><p>У него тоже подушка под мышкой.</p><p>Они раскладывают диван и спят втроем. По крайней мере, под кряхтение старика и храп сопляка Баки ничего не снится. </p><p>Футболки Баки на сопляке болтаются, а на старике болтаются как-то иначе, еще более непристойно, так что они идут в супермаркет. Стив и Стив выбирают совершенно одинаковые, уродские дедовские свитера и выглядят очень довольными. </p><p>Баки сбривает бороду, чтобы спастись от издевок, заворачивает волосы в пучок и носит все черное по старой привычке. Он бы купил себе скинни джинсы, но в них сложно спрятать арбалет, а без арбалета ему неуютно на улице. </p><p>–  Ты выглядишь неплохо, –  небрежно замечает сопляк, когда Баки выходит из примерочной. </p><p>–  Все девушки от тебя без ума будут, –  умиленно добавляет старый Роджерс. </p><p>Все девушки, очевидно, считают, что Баки медбрат с психушкой на выгуле, или киборг, который похищает стариков и детей, чтобы над ними издеваться. Его рука возмущенно жужжит, и Стив похлопывает по пластинам сморщенной ладонью. </p><p>–  Ты и так с нами слишком возишься, Бак. Сходи на свидание, развейся немного.</p><p>“Я убью его”, –  думает Баки. </p><p>Он назначает свидание Наташе, чтобы пожаловаться от души, пока она будет заплетать ему косички и кормить мороженым. Они смотрят все серии “Девочек Гилмор” и чистят ножи, и он возвращается домой умиротворенный.</p><p>У младшего Стива разбито лицо, у старшего заклинило поясницу. Оба ужасно кашляют. Баки проводит всю ночь, меняя компрессы и матерясь по-русски. </p><p>–  Не выражаться, –  хрипит Стив в бреду.</p><p>По вторникам к Стиву-старшему приходят друзья. Он быстро заводит друзей, так что по вторникам на кухне не протолкнуться. Там вязальный клуб. Все его друзья доживают свои последние годы. Марта, Этель, Виллем и Кенайя громко спорят, кряхтят, готовят больше, чем кто-либо может съесть. Баки учится вязать лицевой и изнаночной.</p><p>По четвергам у Стива-младшего собрание зоозащитников. Они рисуют транспаранты и мастерят зажигательные бомбы. Тоже все очень милые ребята, и всегда приводят с собой какое-нибудь раненое животное. Теперь у Баки есть кот без уха, собака без задней лапы и два очень нервных кролика. Еще лужицы мочи по всему дому, блохи и стригущий лишай.</p><p>Баки вспоминает ужасы Гидры. Вспоминает почти с ностальгией.</p><p>Стив вспоминает “прежние времена”.</p><p>–  Помнишь, как мы катались на Циклоне? –  говорит он, замотавшись в плед до самого носа, пока они смотрят Дискавери. </p><p>–  Помнишь, как нам пришлось есть картофельные очистки целую неделю?</p><p>–  Помнишь, как ты работал в доках, чтобы внести за меня залог после драки?</p><p>–  Помнишь, как ты стащил чулки у своей подружки, а я застукал тебя в них и заставил позировать?</p><p>Благословенное кресло обнуления, думает Баки.</p><p>Стив много рисует. У Баки теперь куча портретов, хоть выставку устраивай. И в фас, и в профиль, и в полный рост, и даже со спины. Правда, приличных людей на выставку не пригласишь, ведь на всех портретах он в чем мать родила. </p><p>Они отправляются на пикник, потому что Сэм решил, что это хорошая идея. </p><p>Почему Сэм так решил, никто толком не скажет.</p><p>Они забились в его красный седан и едут. Старый Стив кряхтит на каждой кочке. У сопляка пошла кровь носом, и теперь он чихает во все стороны, как оружие массового поражения. Трехлапая собака пытается стряхнуть на Баки всех своих блох, вытащив башку в окно.</p><p>Сэм подпевает песне по радио. Что-то про девчонку, которая хочет отшлепать своего парня. Он  ловит взгляд Баки в зеркале заднего вида.</p><p>–  Просто наслаждайся моментом, чувак, –  говорит Сэм, и это самая тупая вещь, которую Баки слышал.</p><p>Он наслаждается.</p><p>Они едут в парк, потому что там можно кормить белок, там деревья и река, и еще проклятая скамейка. На ней кто-то сидит.</p><p>Он почему-то без футболки, и солнце золотит его литые мышцы пресса. В правой руке у него стаканчик кофе из старбакса, в левой банан. Он выглядит так, будто наслаждается моментом куда сильнее, чем Баки. Он сидит на скамейке, и может делать это весь день.</p><p>“Я убью его”, –  думает Баки.</p><p>Он садится на колени к Стиву, откусывает от его банана и выпивает его кофе, а потом целует его, потому что какого хуя, Роджерс.</p><p>–  Не выражаться, –  кричит Сэм из-за кустов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>